Apocalyptic Lovers
by NekoAllenLover
Summary: Allen dies and is reborn with a Noah inside him. He has no memories of his past life and finds himself in a Zombie Apocalyptic world. What creature's of the dark follow their journey of survival? Yullen, one-sided Laven, one-sided LaLe, etc. M for Language, violence.
1. Prologue Eternal Abyss Below

**_Allen dies and is reborn with a Noah inside him. He has no memories of his past life and finds himself in a Zombie Apocalypse world, when he runs into his past lover, what comical things will follow there journey of survival? _**

**_I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters. The plot is my idea, but everything else goes to their respective owners._**

*_Flashback_*

_Thoughts_

Normal Font

* * *

_**Eternal Abyss Below**_

* * *

Allen's POV

Walking through the rain in a field of trees is not as fun as I had first thought it would be.

Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee had hid themselves all over the underbrush, waiting for me to find them, but so far I have been looking for 2 hours now and still couldn't find anyone.

"Guys, it's starting to rain harder now, let's go home! Please!" I looked around desperately, it had already gotten pitch black out and I was beyond terrified now, but I couldn't find my way out of the forest.

"Allen, where are you?!" I recognized the voice almost immediately.

"Kan—"A flash of lightning blinded me, as a searing pain tore through my soaked body.

"Allen!"

"Kan..." Before I could try and call out again, everything went dark, and I fell and fell and fell, into the eternal abyss below me.

* * *

"Allen...Wake up, Allen..."

"Mm, five more minutes, Mana..." Laughter followed after, echoing from the darkness.

"Allen, you can't sleep here... You need to wake up...the world—no mater how cliché this is—needs you... so please wake up...It's not your time, yet..." Suddenly, I realized how impossible it is for me to be able to hear it.

"Mana!" I tried to open my eyes, but nothing was all I found. "Mana, where are you? How are you here? Mana, please answer me, you're dead...but-how?"

"Wake up, Allen...You must wake up..."

* * *

"Mana!" My eyes finally opened, and what I saw was my hand reaching out in front of me, as if to catch someone. _'But, who was I trying to catch?'_ I just laid there, staring at the red sky above me. _'Where am I? I should probably get up and look around, but I'm so sleepy. Why am I sleepy if I just woke up?'_

Getting up slowly, I toke a quick look around me, hoping to see someone I could ask for directions, but seeing no one in sight, I made the only decision I had left. "I should wander around and try to see if I can find a town nearby."_ 'If I want help, that's where I'll need to go. _

"Man, this sucks... How did I get here, anyway?"

The grass was a sickly yellow, and the cement road was now gravel. _'No matter what happened, this couldn't of happened over night...but' _"How long have I been out?" Hearing no reply, I walked on.

* * *

When I caught sight of the town I was shocked at the condition it was in. "The town...it's in shambles!" I ran from door to door trying ever knob, hoping to find a person who will be willingly to explain what happened while I was sleeping.

"They're all locked."

"Sh..." Jumping, I turned around quickly, only to have a gust of wind in my face. "Who's there?! Hello? Do you know what happened here?!" Once again, hearing no reply, I went farther into town, trying each door and calling out as I went the entire time. Finally, I found an unlocked door.

_*Crack, rustle, rustle, crackle*_ Turning around again I found not a single living being. _'Creepy.'_

"This is starting to get really weird..." Hurrying inside, I locked the door behind me. "Hello! I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I seem to be lost, and I was hoping that you could tell me what went down in this town! I think I was asleep the entire time, though that does seem to far-fetched to be true. My name is—" I paused at this point, _'What is my name? I was so fixated on finding help that I didn't stop to do an overtake on my situation.'_ I couldn't remember anything about myself, not even a hazy idea...

* * *

Feeling a slight panic rising inside me, I tried to calm down.

"Okay...don't worry... You don't remember who you are, but how about where you came from—why your here—who your parents are?... What you look like!" Looking around the house, I tried to find something close to a mirror if I couldn't find a real one, for me to look in.

"Mirror, mirror, mir—MIRROR!"

Upstairs, inside one of the random doors, I found a bathroom, with a wall-mounted mirror! Although the mirror was cracked, dirty, and all around in need of a replacement, it was still useable.

I don't know why I reacted the way I did, but when I saw a medium height, pale-skinned, baby-faced girl, staring back at me, I was shocked! The girl was so flat-chested that she could have been a male (which she was), the girl in the mirror had long, white smooth, straight hair; and star-dust, blue-silver eyes.

"NO!" I don't know how, but I was positive that I didn't look like this originally. "Why?! I can't let anyone see me like this, and no one that knows me will be able to recognize me!"

_*Bam, bam, bam*_

"Crap, coming, just wait some!" I opened the medicine cabinet, and looked through the many creams and medications, trying to find something to hide my new appearance. "Found it! Huh? Black...Wonderful..." My voice came out more sarcastic than I wanted, but at least it came out right, right? Grabbing a random bowl that was laying on the ground I turned in the faucet, I was able to get some clean water, before it sputtered dead, and out came black oil in huge spurts.

* * *

When I looked back in the mirror, to admire my work, I was happy to see that my hair was pitch black. Compared to the blinding white, the pure black was less noticeable and less likely to catch attention in a crowd. "This should let me blend in with the crowd pretty easy now."

_*Knock, bam, knock*_

"Oh, forgot someone was there. Coming!" Running down the stairs, I went so fast I almost tripped on the last step, I paused at the door. _'Maybe I shouldn't open the door without knowing who's on the other side.'_

"Hello, are you still there?!" The silence that followed said no. Going back up the stairs I searched about the other rooms for some clean clothing. Finding nothing, but woman clothing, I had an important decision to make...

I could either wear these really frilly dresses, or I could continue to wear my wet, dirty, and torn up clothes...decision made.

Girl's clothes it is.

* * *

I once more questioned my sanity.

I am standing in the middle of a strangers room; wearing a pretty, frilly, red dress; with white hair dyed black; in an abandoned town, somewhere(I had no clue, since I have amnesia!).

Sighing I glanced one more time in the mirror, at the new me. Whoever I was before, is definitely not who I am now.

Finding that I was bare foot, I put on the matching red, knee-high boots; army style. The girls in this house have a strange taste for fashion. Grabbing a similar red beret(French hat), and placing it so you couldn't see my face easily I went for the bedroom door, but paused again when I heard a strange sound.

_*Scratch...*_

* * *

_*Thump, thump, thump* _My heartbeat wouldn't slow down. _'What was that? Sounded like a cat...maybe?'_

"H-hello, are you the owner of this house? If so, I'm sorry that I came uninvited! I-I just needed some where to...go... Hello?"

The nervousness was slowly fading as I could no longer hear any sounds coming from the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, I swung the door open quickly, hoping to see nothing, I guess, and laugh at my paranoia, but—

_*Smack!*_

I hit something—no, someone—square in the face, causing said person to fall back and down the stairs.

"Pineapple, upside down cake!" (Don't ask, cause I don't know why.)

Faster than I thought possible, since I was in a big, frilly dress and high-heeled boots, I made my way down safely, this time, to the crippled person.

"Are you alright, I didn't mean to hurt you?! Um... Hello?" The person seemed to be normal, but he had a menacing feel about him.

"Wait, your a guy! That means you don't live here, since only girl possessions were found! Who are you, sir?"

"Ljmm zpv..."

"What?"

"Ljmm..."

"Sir?"

"Zpv!" The man lunged at me, arms extended, trying to grab my throat.

"Zpv...zpv...zpv." Not only did the fact that the man was speaking in a strange language and he tried to kill me scared me motionless, but what really made me gasp with realization of the danger I was in was that the man's neck was crooked in an impossible angle.

This man was dead, yet he continued to lunge at me, as if he was fine.

* * *

"No way... This can't be happening! You should be dead, but—Why?!"

"Ljmm zpv!" Another lunge, this time he nicked my left cheek. "Ouch..." Not risking another moment with this man to see how deep the slash on my cheek was, I took up the stairs and flew into the bedroom I was originally hiding in. Slamming it shut, I fumbled with the lock before it finally gave a satisfying click. Gasping for breath I sat in front of the door, straining my ears to hear the slightest sounds.

_*Crack...smash!*_ A hand broke through the door-space next to my face. "AHH!—" The arm grabbed my neck, squeezing slowly and painfully.

"Ah...ha..no..stop..it..." Trying to simply breath was beginning to get difficult, but I was able build up my strength to claw at the hand, drawing blood.

"No..."

"Hello?! Where are you?! We're here to help you, so stay where you are!"

"No...stay...away...plea—" The hand suddenly clutched so tight around my neck, that it became impossible to speak. _'The man who spoke before sounds familiar...Maybe I know him, but did he hear me? Will this person/monster kill him after me? He said "we're", that means there are more people!'_

The tears came without my permission, blinding my already blurring vision.

_'They are going to die...and it will be all my fault..."_ That was the last thing I remember as I fall back into the abyss below me.

* * *

_**Yea, I have finally made the revised version of my original failure! I have all the chapters written, I just need to edit them and publish them.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Also, this is what the words mean:**_

_Ljmm zpv _ Kill you_

_a=b c=d e=f g=h i=j k=l m=n o=p q=r s=t u=v w=x y=z_

_b=c d=e f=g h=i j=k l=m n=o p=q r=s t=u v=w x=y z=a_

**_Have a nice day, and a wonderful night!_**


	2. Chapter 1 Don't Give Up!

_**Allen dies and is reborn with a Noah inside him. He has no memories of his past life and finds himself in a Zombie Apocalypse world, when he runs into his past lover, what comical things will follow there journey of survival? **_

_**I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters. The plot is my idea, but everything else goes to their respective owners.**_

*_Flashback_*

_Thoughts_

Normal Font

* * *

Normal POV

Ever since Allen disappeared, one year ago, the z-virus outbreak has only gotten worse.

Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee have been searching, for those endless days, trying to find Allen safe.

But with each hour that passes, with no word of Allen, is another hour the infected have to get to him first.

"We'll check this town, and then rest for the night, okay?"

Lavi looked at his companions for approval to his last minute plan.

"But, Lavi, maybe Allen will come to this town at night and leave before us! We could miss him if we don't keep an eye open!" Lenalee was on verge of tears.

"We won't, 'miss him,' Lenalee, because we will wait all night if we have to. As long as there is any chance Allen is here." Kanda had started calling Allen by his first name ever since their relationship started, but still called him Moyashi. He felt responsible for Allen's disappearance, even though it was Lavi's idea; he went along with the prank.

They would leave Allen in the woods for a little, only so he could get scared, and when all hope seemed lost, Kanda will appear, and save his adorable Moyashi Princess. A harmless prank that would help Allen get into the mood, since he was to afraid to get to third base with Kanda, but the plan fell apart when it started to rain.

They went back out to see if they could find him, since the plan was abandoned due to the rain, but they quickly became lost in the densely fogged woods.

Splitting up was not the smartest thing to do and not what they intended, but fate had other thought.

_Kanda, now alone, was calling as loud as he could, over the storm above him, to hopefully see his Moyashi somewhere. Hearing a timid reply he tried to keep his hope in check, but he advanced towards the noise anyway._

_Flash of lightning and a scream of pain sent Kanda's skin crawling and made his blood freeze. _

_He knew that voice._

"_Allen!"_

_He ran with all of his energy and more, but... found nothing._

"_Allen! Where are you?! Are you ok? Say something, ALLEN!" Silence was his only answer._

"_Allen..."_

_Turning slowly he walked back to the meeting point, alone._

"_Hey, Yuu-chan! Did you find—where's Allen?!"_

_The look on Kanda's face said everything Lavi didn't want to hear._

"_Don't fret, you guys. We still have the rest of the night, the morning, too! So, why don't we go looking for Allen again? He has to be in the forest still, don't give up!"_

"_Lenalee, you don't understand. I saw—"Kanda wasn't able to explain the situation since Lavi interrupted him. "Your right, Lenalee! Let's go, Yuu-chan!"_

"_Baka, don't call me that!" But Kanda also wanted to believe Lenalee's words._

"_Yea, yea, or you'll castrate me, and then feed me to babies. Heard it before, so come on."_

"_I wouldn't feed you to babies...that's just sick..."_


	3. Chapter 2 Please Read

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is not a new chapter. Sorry, but I will not upload any more chapters until I get my answers from my polls. All the new updates for my other stories will be the same note, sorry again about that, but you need to work for your fantasies! Anyway, please vote, please! And have a great day.**_


	4. Chapter 3 Congratulation But, wait!

_**It has been decided that Time Machine Oops will be the first story I complete, next is Surprise, Surprise, Surprise, and, as a close third, was Love Like Cats & Dogs. Thanks to all who voted, and sorry to the 26 votes of whoever wanted the others, you guys will have to wait. I have a poll up that is important if I am ever going to make the next chapter to Time Machine Oops, so, if you want me to complete ANY of my stories I suggest that you vote quickly! Thanks again, and sorry if you thought this was another chapter, next time it will be the real thing! Promise! **_

_**Have a great day, oh!, and wish me luck! I have sent my application to the colleges I want to get into, I will hear from them Friday. ^u^**_


End file.
